Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed cable connector assembly, and particularly to a high-speed cable connector assembly having a wire spacer.
A conventional high-speed cable connector assembly always has a dielectric housing, a conductive shroud, a printed circuit board attached to a rear side of the housing, and a plurality of contacts each having two ends, the forward end being mounted in the housing and the rearward end being soldered to a connecting pad on the printed circuit board.
High-speed data transmission cables require sophisticated shielding to protect the integrity of the data transmission. The shielding requirements create many problems during assembly of shielded cable ends. In particular, shielded wires in a cable have to be individually stripped and individually attached to corresponding pads on a rear of a component printed circuit board of a cable connector assembly. Problems in organizing the termination of many shielded wires to one small printed circuit board develop. Above problems result in a great complexity process and a high cost during assembly of a cable to a cable connector assembly.
So, a cable connector assembly having an improved structure is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high-speed cable connector assembly with the cables can easily to be soldered to corresponding terminals.
To achieve the above object, A cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of passageways, a plurality of terminals received in the passageways of the insulative housing, an alignment plate assembled on the rear end of the insulative housing, a number of cable with a plurality of conductors and a wire spacer. The alignment plate includes a pair of positioning posts at the opposite ends thereof. The wire spacer of dielectric material has a plurality of holes defined therethrough and extending from one side to an opposite side thereof, each hole is for extension of one conductor of the plurality of cable therethrough, thereby facilitating organization of the wires for easing connection of each wire to the terminal, the wire spacer further comprises a pair of positioning holes at opposite ends thereof, said positioning posts being received in the positioning holes of the alignment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.